wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 6, 2016 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The December 6, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 6, 2016 at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. This is was SmackDown after TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs. Episode summary Natalya, Carmella and Nikki Bella’s tangled web continued to be weaved Following Carmella’s accusation at WWE TLC that it was actually Natalya who attacked Nikki Bella at Survivor Series, The Queen of Harts challenged The Princess of Staten Island to a fight here on SmackDown Live. Carmella ran down Natalya’s character which prompted Natalya to aggressively attack her before the bell could ever ring. Carmella then bolted, which prompted Natalya to chase her to the backstage where she ran into Nikki Bella. Nikki stared daggers into Natalya and although Natalya began to try and explain Fearless Nikki would have none of it and just coldly stormed off. “Miz TV” with special guest Dean Ambrose What we’ve learned: It’s probably best to not try and interview the unstable. Clearly on edge and furious over James Ellsworth costing him the WWE World Title against AJ Styles at WWE TLC, Dean Ambrose was in no mood for Intercontinental Champion The Miz’s sly offhandness on “Miz TV.” The A-Lister tried to prod Ambrose even further by awarding him the first “Miz Participation Award” for his valiant effort at WWE TLC. SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan arrived to announce that Ambrose and Miz would clash for the Intercontinental Title tonight in the main event! Becky interrupted Alexa’s SmackDown Women’s Title celebration Alexa Bliss had planned on having an elaborate championship celebration to commemorate her major title victory over Becky Lynch in a Tables Match at WWE TLC, but The Irish Lass Kicker interrupted and then things just kind of went downhill from there. Bliss and Lynch hurled insults at one another, with each seemingly questioning every fiber of the other’s being before Lynch challenged the champion to a rematch right then and there, prompting Bliss to stoically exit the ring with her title in hand. Not tonight, Becky. The Miz vs Dean Ambrose Following their explosive session on “Miz TV” earlier in the evening, The Miz and Dean Ambrose laid it all out for the Intercontinental Championship in the SmackDown LIVE main event. The two Superstars battled ferociously and it looked like Ambrose was gaining ground en route to the victory, but then Maryse interfered behind the referee’s back. Much like on Sunday night, James Ellsworth ran out to ringside, but this time it seemed like he was trying to help Ambrose by informing the referee of Maryse’s wrongdoing. All of this calamity led to The A-Lister striking with The Skull Crushing Finale from behind to retain the Intercontinental Championship. The Lunatic Fringe was enraged after the contest, however, Ellsworth wisely got out of dodge … at least for tonight. Results * Singles Match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship: The Miz © (w/ Maryse) defeated Dean Ambrose Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Dasha Fuentes Media Category:SmackDown episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Natalya Category:Carmella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:WWE television episodes